


One More Chance

by its_a_religion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_religion/pseuds/its_a_religion
Summary: Dean finally had enough. He slammed his notebook down on the lab table and yelled. “DAMNIT CAS! IF YOU MESS UP THIS TITRATION AND I SEE THE SOLUTION GO BRIGHT PURPLE ONE MORE TIME I WILL BEAT YOU WITH THE MEASURING CYLINDER!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: you keep messing up this titration and if I see this solution go bright bloody purple one more time I will beat you with the measuring cylinder

It was the third week of school his junior year of high school. Dean paused his highly detailed note taking to push his thick glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Mr. Tran was explaining how the lab was going to go and Dean wanted to make sure he got every detail perfect. AP chemistry, Dean’s third hour, had been in session for fifteen minutes when someone knocked on the door. Mr. Tran paused his explanation and walked over to the door.

 

He opened it and a student Dean had never seen before walked in. The punk boy had dark brown hair that was shaved on either side, giving him a messy mohawk. His hair was dyed a bright blue on the ends. The blue, Dean noticed, matched the new student’s eyes. Eyes that were lined in smudged black. Dean tried to count how many piercings the boy had, but lost count after five. Dean noticed something black on the boy's arm, he couldn't tell what it was because a black trenchcoat covered most of his body. Dean absentmindedly pushed up his glasses again.

 

The boy said something to Mr. Tran who nodded before addressing the class. “Class, we have a new student joining us. He just moved here from Illinois.” Mr. Tran turned to face the new student, “why don't you tell us your name and a little something about yourself.”

 

The new student looked at the class and said in a deep gravelly voice, “my name is Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas.” The punk looked at Mr. Tran with a challenging face that said _anything else_?

 

“Would you like to share a little something about yourself?” Mr. Tran prompted

 

“Not really,” Cas bit back.

 

Mr. Tran gave a mildly annoyed nod and said, “take a seat, Mr. Novak.”

 

Dean looked around at the classroom realizing there were only three open seats. One right up front next to Mr. Tran’s desk. Another right next to a group of popular girls. And a final one right next to Dean. Dean assumed this new ‘bad boy’ Castiel would sit next to the popular girls, as they were basically drooling over him. Dean also knew Cas wasn't the type to sit next to the teacher’s desk. What Dean didn't expect was the new kid sitting down right next to Dean himself.

 

Dean couldn't help but stare as the six-foot-tall boy sat down in the chair next to him. The punk looked over at Dean, dragging his eyes up and down as if checking Dean out. Dean knew that was impossible. Dean knew he was a nothing. A little bit pudgy, tried a little too hard, and a giant dork. Dean didn't mind being a nothing. He was the type of nerd that was so invisible that nobody noticed him, not even the school bullies. Dean knew that this new kid, Castiel, was probably just confused as to why Dean was staring. Nevertheless, Dean held onto the idea that maybe Cas was hitting on him.

 

Cas gave Dean a smirk.

 

Dean blushed and focused back in on the lesson before he had a heart attack or something. He could feel Cas’ eyes still on him, but he didn't dare turn to look again. He continued his notes in hopes that the boy would leave him alone.

 

Mr. Tran finished his lesson and told the class they had the rest of the period to finish the titration lab.

 

Dean walked back to one of the lab stations. He expected to work alone, as nobody had ever wanted to work with him before. On this occasion, however, Dean turned to grab his notes and saw a dark trench coat in front of him. Castiel had decided to become Dean’s lab partner for the day, much to Dean’s chagrin.

 

“You cool if I work with you? Everyone else seems boring.”

 

Dean was too annoyed and nervous to say anything so he just nodded.

 

“Great, you probably already know that my name is Castiel since Tran had me tell the class when I walked in. I prefer Cas, but you can call me whatever you want.” Cas looked at him pointedly.

 

Dean was confused briefly before remembering Cas didn't know him, “I am Dean. Dean Winchester.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Cas winked. “Why don't you set up the lab equipment while I grab us goggles."

 

Dean rolled his eyes and began to set up the measuring cylinder.

 

By the time Cas got back from the mob of students trying to get the best goggles the entire lab station was set up perfectly. Dean turned around to see Castiel had taken off the trench coat and was now only in a pair of black, ripped, skinny jeans and a black tank top with the Fall Out Boy logo on it. The tank top revealed all of Castiel’s tattoos. He had two full sleeves. On his right arm was an incredible scene of angels and demons fighting. It was stunning. The other arm was mostly full of strange symbols Dean hadn't seen before. He saw a pentagram with what looked like fire around it as well as a Crucifix and a Star of David. The rest looked almost like writing, but in a language Dean didn't recognize.

 

Castiel gave a deep chuckle. “Like what you see?”

 

Dean hadn’t realized he was staring. “Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to stare”

 

“Don't apologize. I could give you one if you want. I do ‘em myself. You’d look hot with a tattoo or two.”

 

Dean looked at Castiel briefly before remembering the lab. “We should really get started.”

 

“C’mon. Don’t be like that,” Cas pestered.

 

Dean glared at him, “I am going to start now if you would like to help then help.”

 

“Lame,” Cas said, “whatever, I'll man the twisty thing.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long year.

 

Dean put a few drops of the universal indicator into their flask and put it under the measuring cylinder. “You have to be careful Castiel,” Dean said, “If you go too fast you will ruin it.”

 

Cas smirked, “opting for ‘Castiel’ are we?”

 

“I don't like nicknames.”

 

Cas laughed and turned the measuring cylinder all the way open, immediately turning the flask bright purple, making him laugh even harder. “Aww cmon babe. Can’t blame a guy for one little mistake. Gimme another chance.”

 

Dean gave him his best death glare before resetting the lab.

 

Castiel screwed up the lab two more times, laughing harder every time he did before Dean offered to trade places. Cas could swish the flask while Dean manned the drip.

 

Castiel said, “sweetheart I am perfectly capable of doing this lab. Calm yourself.”

 

Dean was getting angrier by the second. Why did the stupid new kid have to come in and screw up Dean’s perfectly good day? Why did the world hate him? Why did Castiel have to be making fun of Dean of all people?

 

Dean took a deep breath and set the lab up, again.

 

Castiel began by doing it properly. Only letting out a drop or two at a time. Then he looked up, gave a shit eating grin, and opened the valve all the way.

 

Dean finally had enough. He slammed his notebook down on the lab table and yelled. “DAMNIT CAS! IF YOU MESS UP THIS TITRATION AND I SEE THE SOLUTION GO BRIGHT PURPLE ONE MORE TIME I WILL BEAT YOU WITH THE MEASURING CYLINDER!”  

 

Castiel bit his lip ring. “I’m sorry Dean.”

 

Dean was about to yell more, but Castiel had just said Dean’s name for the first time. Not some nickname or pet name. Dean pulled his hand down his face and sighed. He looked at Cas. “Look, Cas, I have no idea why you decided to pick on me. I also don't really care. Go ahead, make fun of me, piss me off, call me fat or nerd or whatever else you can think of. Nothing you say to me will be worse than what I say to myself, so do your worst. I don't care. Just don't do it right now. I would just really like to get this lab done so I can keep my straight A’s going. You can bother me when we finish ok?”

 

Cas narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Dean,” he said.

 

“Just--can we please just finish?”

 

Cas just stared at Dean. His blue eyes piercing into Dean’s green ones. “Dean,” he said again more forcefully.

 

“What Cas?! What do you possibly have to say to me?”

 

“Look, I am not great with people,” Cas said quietly.

 

 _No shit_ Dean thought.

 

“But when I came into the class I knew there was something different about you. You had these bright green eyes that were staring at me as though you were trying to count all my piercings or something.”

 

Dean felt his face heat up.

 

“You seemed, I don't know, real. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I am truly sorry. It's just--I guess what I am trying to say--I like you ok? I think you are pretty damn beautiful. You are smart and cute and I like you.”

 

Dean smiled, wide.

 

Castiel looked sheepish, “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

 

“Cas,” Dean said quietly.

 

Castiel looked up at him.

 

“I’ll make a deal with you.”

 

Cas looked at him inquisitively.

 

“You stop screwing up the titration, and I'll take you out on a date.”

 

Cas smiled. “Deal.”

 

Dean held out his hand for Cas to shake.

 

Castiel looked at Dean’s hand, chuckled a little, then leaned across the table and planted a firm kiss on Dean’s lips.

 

Dean didn't want the moment to end. But because the universe hates him, Mr. Tran noticed and yelled from his desk, “Boys!”

 

Castiel and Dean pulled back and looked at Mr. Tran.

 

“That is not something we do in class! If I see you doing that again you will receive a detention.” Mr. Tran looked stern.

 

Dean turned beet red and nodded. Cas gave a toothy grin and a thumbs up before looking back at Dean. “I suppose we can wait until this class is over to continue that.”

 

“Lunch is next,” Dean said with a smile. Castiel grinned before setting up the lab again. The next three titrations went perfectly and the two were done with the lab and the homework by the end of class.

 

When the bell rang Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and practically dragged him out of the room.

 

Neither boy ate lunch that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I have ever shared so feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
